Safe Haven
by Jaylie12
Summary: Hold onto your fandoms, everyone, it's a Glee/Firefly au. Gleefly, if you will. Anderbros, of the familial nature. Hint of Brittana.


Fic: Safe Haven (Harmony 'verse)  
Pairing: Anderbros, of the familial nature. Hint of Brittana. Others later.  
Rating: PG-13 for guns and a bit of violence. I'm old-fashioned, deal with it.  
Disclaimers: No infringement intended. Also, my pinyin translation is terrible.

A/N: Hold onto your fandoms, everyone, it's a Glee/Firefly crossover/au/whatever. Gleefly, if you will. Also, angst, because really, it's Blaine and it's Firefly. How's there not going to be angst? There is a bit of snark too though. :o) Sorry for the flood of fics, I'm trying to upload my page!

...

"You look hot."

"Excuse me?"

"You're wearing a fancy suit and it's got to be almost 100 degrees out here," the young Asian woman elaborated, gesturing around her at the dusty port and the midday sun.

"Well, I look good in a suit," the man commented, taking his sunglasses off and offering the young woman a charming smile.

"That you do," she agreed, unashamedly looking the man over. "Where you headed?"

"What makes you think I'm headed anywhere?"

"You dress like that for a stroll?" she shot back with a lifted eyebrow.

The man chuckled, tucked his glasses in his breast pocket, and said," You have me there."

The woman stood from her colorful lawn chair, her long pigtails bouncing, tucked a hand into the pocket of her overalls, and stretched out her hand.

"I'm Tina." The man shook her hand with a smile. Tina beamed back at him, waving her hand back at the ship. "And this is Serenity."

"Hello, Tina. My name is Cooper Anderson."

"Care for a tour?" Tina asked, folding her chair up. "She's not much, but she'll get you where you need to go. Where did you say that was, by the way?"

"I didn't," Cooper answered enigmatically, smirking at Tina's leading question. "But I'm sold. When do I need to be onboard?"

"Don't you want to know how much?"

"I'll pay upfront," Cooper offered, pulling a stylish leather wallet from his front coat pocket.

"No, no, there's no need," Tina said, surprised by the man's willingness. "Half when you board and half when you reach your destination."

"I'd rather settle it now," Cooper insisted, taking out several paper notes. "Will 1,000 be enough?"

"Gosh," Tina breathed out, eyes wide, "we'd take you to the edge and back with that kind of money."

"I'm hoping your crew understands discreet," Cooper said quietly, holding the bills out.

"Never been anyone more discreet than this crew," Tina boasted. She took the money, carefully tucking it deep in her pocket.

"When should I be back?" he asked again.

"We aim to leave by 16:00," Tina answered. Cooper nodded and turned to leave. "Wait, where are we taking you?"

Cooper looked back at her, pulling the sunglasses from his pocket and slipping them back over his eyes, and said, "To the edge. See you at 15:30 hours."

...

True to his word, Cooper returned thirty minutes before departure. Tina helped him with the two small bags he carried, and directed the man driving the cargo transport to set a large wooden crate in the storage bay. She looked on curiously as Cooper handed the man several bills and whispered instructions in his ear. The man grunted and nodded, leaving without a word.

"What's in the box?" Puck asked as he sidled past, slinging his rifle over his shoulder and running a hand over the wood.

"None of your business," Santana said as she swatted his hand away and walked smoothly past. Brittany followed, steering the rover onto the ramp. Puck rolled his eyes when Santana tipped her head toward the supplies, but started unloading the boxes and bags.

"San, this is Cooper," Tina introduced brightly.

Resting her hand on her sidearm, Santana looked Cooper over. Cooper smirked.

"Nice to meet you," she said evenly, offering her hand. Cooper shook it with a nod.

"Tina, why don't you show Cooper to his room," Santana suggested with a significant look.

"Oh, right, come with me," Tina caught on and bustled Cooper through the hatch.

"We'll be meeting in the mess as soon as we take off," Santana called after them.

...

Cooper slid the door shut after saying goodbye to Tina and leaned his forehead against the door, letting out a sigh. After a moment, he took a deep breath and straightened. Surveying the room, he hefted one of his bags onto the small bed and flipped open a small pocket. He retrieved a small holo, pressing a button to ignite an image. Turning, he sat on the edge of the bed as a small boy raced around in a backyard, laughing and clutching a stuffed animal as a much younger Cooper chased him around. He lifted a finger to the projection, letting the light scatter around it as he tried to catch his little brother, so happy and carefree. No one knew that while he went away to college and rapidly ascended in his career path, his brother was falling into chaos and pain. And no one knew that he had almost lost his little brother for good.

Blaine. Blaine, with his shock of curly hair and wide smile, his tight hugs and wide eyes. They were gone before Cooper realized it. With an angry huff, Cooper tossed the holo across the room and ran his hands over his face. Almost. He had almost lost his brother. But he was still alive. Or had he been too late? What really remained of his baby brother?

With another sigh, Cooper stood and stowed his bags under the bed. He set the holo on the small bedside table. And just as the engines roared to life and the ship lifted off, Cooper opened his door and set off for the mess.

...

"Where's the Captain?" Tina asked when Santana stepped through the mess hall's door. Brittany followed closely behind.

"He's taking care of some personal business," Santana answered vaguely.

"What's he got to be personal with?" Puck asked.

"He got personal with someone's fist back in port," Santana stated with a raised eyebrow. Puck opened his mouth to say something, but Santana's glare kept him quiet.

Tina cleared her throat, tipping her head toward the new passengers sitting around the table. Santana stepped up to the table.

"Welcome aboard, everyone. My name is Santana, first mate. These two are Brittany and Puck," she introduced, pointing behind her. "You've all met Tina. I trust you have found your rooms and the common areas. The cargo is off-limits without an escort. And I ask you to steer clear of the bridge and engineering," Santana briefed. "Meals aren't strictly taken together, but if you'd like to join us, there's a mess schedule on that console," Santana added, pointing to the screen behind the counter. "Any questions, direct them to me or Tina. We'll get you squared away as best we can."

With that, Santana turned on her heel and left.

"Not much for socializing," the man sitting next to Cooper stated.

"You got to get to know her," Brittany spoke up.

"And how many people get that far?"

Neither Tina nor Brittany answered. Puck chuckled.

"I'm Cooper," Cooper said, breaking through the awkward silence. Tina smiled gratefully at him as he extended his hand across the table. A petite woman shook it with a timid smile.

"I'm Rachel. This is Mercedes." Cooper shook the other woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said pleasantly. "And you?" he asked, turning to his side.

The other man took his hand, gripped hard and smirked. "Sebastian. Pleasure."

...

Cooper slept fitfully that night, the bed cold and unfamiliar, the engine loud and grating. He gave up hours before breakfast, and slipped on his shoes, making his way through the common area and down the corridor to the storage bay. The door hissed open and Cooper looked around nervously before entering. As soon as the door closed behind him however, he went straight to the crate. He stooped to look through the small cutout window, sighing when the displayed numbers remained steady. He sat, leaning against the crude wood.

"Hey there, Blaine. Sorry I had to leave you by yourself for so long back on Persephone. But I found us a decent ride. Ship's a piece of crap but the crew is nice enough. There are other passengers. Mercedes and Rachel are nice enough, but they only have a few days ride to where they are going. Sebastian is a mystery. He's a gentleman and clearly wealthy, but he's too smooth."

Cooper chuckled.

"Not as smooth as me, naturally. But smooth in a creepy way."

Cooper sighed and tipped his head back, closing his eyes tiredly.

"I have no idea what I'm doing, Squirt." Another sigh. "I need you to tell me what to do," Cooper joked lamely, "like how you bossed me around when you were little."

Cooper heaved himself up and turned. He gripped the edge of the crate and leaned close, pressing his forehead to the cool wood.

"I'd do anything you asked me to." When the room remained quiet save the engine's hum and his own breathing, Cooper straightened, patted the wood gently, and said, "Goodnight, _di di_."

As he left, tears blurring his vision, Cooper did not notice the man step out of the shadow of the catwalk.

...

Cooper chatted with Tina on their way to dinner the next day, when a gunshot echoed down the corridor. Ducking reflexively, Cooper looked at Tina's wide eyes. She held a finger to her lips and waited. They heard shouting, running, and scuffling. When Santana's voice came over the intercom, both of them startled.

"Mr. Anderson, please report to the cargo bay."

Panic bubbled in Cooper's chest and throat, and he stumbled his way upright and ran down the hall. Tina followed quickly behind. He grabbed the doorframe to halt his momentum, his shoulder ramming into the metal painfully. He winced but otherwise ignored the ache, eyes frantically scanning the room and falling relieved on the still sealed crate.

"What happened?" Cooper asked breathlessly. Sebastian struggled against Puck's hold and Tina appeared at the door.

"This man seems to have issue with your cargo," Santana stated, keeping her gun aimed at Sebastian.

"Why?" Cooper asked, baffled.

"Says you're trafficking slaves," Santana adds.

"No," Cooper yells as he stumbles into the room. Santana whipped out her other gun and aimed it at Cooper, who stopped short with his hands up. "Never. I would never sell slaves," he elaborated.

"Liar," Sebastian spat out. "I heard you talking to him last night. Called him Blaine."

Cooper's face paled and his hands trembled. Santana quirked an eyebrow in question.

"See?" Sebastian goaded, smirking.

"Maybe we should take a look," Puck suggested, though he tightened his grip on Sebastian's arms when he started to speak. Sebastian winced at the pain. Santana considered it.

"No," Cooper pled. "Please. It's not a slave, I swear. He's-."

"He?" Santana cut in. "We're not in the business of smuggling people." She turned to Puck, guns still trained on Cooper and Sebastian. "Tie him up. Let's see what's in this thing."

"No!" Cooper cried out. He started forward only to stop again when Santana cocked her gun. "You can't," he said weakly. "Please."

"What seems to be the problem here?"

"Captain," Tina said in relief, eyes going up to the catwalk. The captain strode across the metal walkway and down the stairs.

"Mr. Smythe here is accusing Mr. Anderson of trafficking a slave," Santana spoke up with a wave of her gun. "Mr. Anderson denies the accusation but let slip someone was in the crate."

"Well, we best get whoever it is out of there. Clear this all up," the captain stated, grabbing up a crowbar.

"No, wait," Cooper said hurriedly. "He's not-, he babbled, "you can't-."

"You trying to tell me what I can and can't do on my ship?" the captain interrupted with a pointed look. Without looking away, he ordered Santana, "Keep him quiet."

Santana nodded and approached Cooper, wrapping her fingers around his arm and holding the gun level with his neck. The captain yanked the crate's top up with the crowbar and pushed it to the floor.

Not willing to challenge Santana, Cooper stood still but continued to plead, "Captain, please, don't."

The captain ignored his efforts and pressed the buttons on the console he found in the crate. A series of short beeps sounded, followed by a long one. The hiss of locks disengaging came next, and a cover slid open, emitting a plume of cool smoke.

The captain waved his hand through the billowing whiteness, dissipating it. He leaned over the edge of the crate.

"Well, that's someone."

...

The captain's flippant comment gave way to a shout when a hand grabbed his. He jumped back, dragging the hand over the edge of the crate, along with the naked body of a young man. Tina gasped and Santana actually lowered her weapon. The young man looked around with wide eyes before crouching and hugging his legs to his chest, trembling the whole time.

Cooper wrenched his arm from Santana's grasp and fell to his knees in front of Blaine, hands hovering over the shaking body.

"Blaine, _di di_, it's me. It's Cooper. You're okay." Cooper laid a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder, only to pull back when Blaine let out a pained cry. "_Di di_, you're safe," Cooper soothed. "We're not in the capitol anymore."

Blaine looked up shakily, his wet, wide eyes flickering over Cooper's face. Cooper tried to smile encouragingly. Still hunched and shivering, Blaine pointed an unsteady finger at Cooper.

"Coop," Blaine said, voice cracking and tremulous. Cooper's smile turned relieved and he tentatively laid his hand on Blaine's head, ran his fingers through the dark curls there.

"Yeah, Squirt, it's me."

"Don't," Blaine started, swallowing against his chattering teeth and wrapping his arms tighter around his legs, "call me Squirt."

Cooper huffed out a relieved laugh and pulled Blaine to him, shushing Blaine's whimpers until the boy leaned heavily against his chest.

"Who the hell is he?" the captain demanded once Blaine had quieted.

Cooper looked up at him with a scowl and said, "He's my brother."

"He's a looker, isn't he," Tina commented, smiling nervously at Cooper. Cooper's scowl lessened at the woman's effort to lighten the mood.

"Could use a haircut," Puck commented.

"Enough," the captain instructed gently, casting a look around at his crew. His gaze settled on Santana. "Didn't you tell them the cargo bay was off limits?"

"Yes, sir."

"Seems we need to reiterate the fact," the captain muttered as he looked around again. "Mr. Smythe, you'll be restricted to your quarters. We'll be sure to check on you regular-like should you need anything. Everyone back to work."

Puck let go of Sebastian, though he shoved him toward the door. Santana holstered her guns and she stayed put.

"You," the captain said, looking back at Cooper sternly. "There are warmers in the infirmary. Not top-of-the-line, but they should do to lessen the pain of rapid cryo resuscitation."

"Thank you," Cooper said slowly, confused.

"I expect a full explanation once he's settled." Cooper nodded at the order, though the captain had already started making his way back up the stairs. He turned back at the landing. "And get him some clothes. Can't have him wandering about in his birthday suit distracting folks."

Tina knelt by Cooper's side as the captain's footfalls disappeared, holding a blanket out.

"Thank you," Cooper said gratefully, wrapping the rough blanket around Blaine's still trembling shoulders. He moaned into Cooper's shoulder. "Shhhh."

Cooper bundled Blaine up further and, cradling his little brother's too skinny body, he stood with Tina's help. Santana followed them out, shutting the door with a press of the keypad before heading the other way down the corridor.

"What happened to him?" Tina asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later," Cooper said, adjusting his hold on Blaine. Blaine's fingers tangled in Cooper's shirt and he whimpered, his lips cool against Cooper's neck. "Can you show me where the infirmary is?"

Tina slipped in front of Cooper and led the way. When they arrived, she went straight to the supply drawers and pulled out the warmers. Cooper laid Blaine down on the bed in the corner, Blaine whimpering at the lost heat and fingers still clutching Cooper's shirt. He blinked at Cooper, eyes hazy.

"You'll feel better soon, _di di_," Cooper soothed, cupping his hands around Blaine's chilled fingers until they relaxed their hold. Tina plugged the warmers into the wall and set them over Blaine's legs. Blaine whimpered at the added weight.

"Keep them low. You don't want him warming up too fast," Tina advised. Cooper smiled his thanks and tucked Blaine's hand under the blanket.

Blaine whined in protest and scrambled for Cooper's hand.

"_Bu yao tzo_," Blaine murmured frantically, eyes suddenly wide and scared. Cooper squeezed Blaine's shaking hand reassuringly.

"_Wo bu hui, di di_. _Bui hui_," Cooper insisted. Cooper leaned up and pressed his lips to Blaine's forehead. The tension slipped from Blaine's grip and he settled back on the bed.

"I'll leave you two alone," Tina said, retreating to the door. She smiled when Cooper looked up at her. "I'll bring some dinner later, okay?"

Cooper reached for the rolling stool and pulled it over, all the while holding Blaine's hand. He sat, tugged a warmer over Blaine's chest and arranged another blanket over him. He watched Blaine's eyelids droop, squeezed his hand when Blaine startled awake or whimpered as the slightest movement pained him, and pressed another kiss to Blaine's temple when his fingers loosened from his and he finally fell asleep.

Though not entirely sure of Blaine's mental state yet, Cooper was relieved to see and feel his brother. He laid his head over Blaine's chest, felt the warmer against his cheek and heard Blaine's steady heartbeat. It was enough to calm his heart and body, long held tense since he realized Blaine was in trouble all those years ago.

...

Tina returned later with a tray of food, and carefully set it on the counter when she spied the two sleeping. She dimmed the lights and with a last, fond glance, shut the door.

"How's he doing?"

Tina startled, turning toward the quiet voice.

"Captain, you near gave me a heart attack."

"That was not my intention."

"I know that," Tina insisted, then realized the volume of her tone. She pulled the captain away from the med bay. "You're awful curious about our newest passenger."

"Just looking out for my crew, Tina," the captain reasoned as they made their way toward the upper deck.

"Hmm," Tina mused with a smile. "Well, he needs his rest. Both of them," she added when the captain opened his mouth.

"We all could do with more of that," the captain agreed. "We've got a job tomorrow."

"Don't I know it," Tina said wryly. "You know, you haven't properly introduced yourself to our guests yet."

"Proper introductions don't mean crap out here, Tina."

"Well, maybe a little civilization is just what we need," Tina suggested as they stopped in front of her door.

"You've been spending too much time with Quinn."

"Maybe you should spend a little more time with her. I hear you used to be quite civilized."

"To bed, missie," the captain dismissed, though he tempered it with a smirk.

Tina beamed back at him and waved her goodnight before slipping through the door.

...

Cooper jolted awake at the sound-not quite a scream, but a plaintive wail, and slipped off the small stool, landing hard on his knees. Another cry had Cooper scrambling up. Blaine sat huddled in the corner of the bed, knees pulled up and hands gripping his head, pulling at his hair. His eyes were shut tight, though tears slid down his cheeks. The blankets and warmers were shoved away, leaving Blaine naked and trembling.

Between gasps and keens, Blaine muttered, "Too many voices...too loud...to discordant...why did they give me so many voices?"

"Blaine?" Cooper prodded as he sat on the bed, hands going to Blaine's. Blaine gasped in surprise, eyes shooting open.

The fear and pain gave way to relief, and Blaine spoke urgently, "Cooper, they gave me voices, they gave me too many. They won't-. All they do is fight and shout, and I can't make them play together."

"Okay, it's okay," Cooper soothed, prying Blaine's fingers from his hair. "It's okay."

Blaine went easily when Cooper pulled him onto his lap and cradled him against his chest. Blaine shivered at the contact, his body still cool and so very sensitive.

"Too many voices," Blaine mumbled tiredly, fingers going back to his hair and tugging hard. Cooper pulled his hand back and laid it on his own chest.

"I know," Cooper continued. "It's okay, I'll make it okay." He pulled Blaine closer into his body. Blaine's arms went around his neck and he pressed his face into the crook between Cooper's shoulder and neck.

"Why did they give me so many?" Blaine asked sadly.

"I don't know, _di di_, I don't know." Cooper ran his fingers through Blaine's hair comfortingly.

"So many voices," Blaine murmured, clutching weakly at Cooper's neck. "So many voices."

...

Cooper settled Blaine back on the bed when he fell back asleep, arranging the blankets and warmers around him. He chanced slipping out into the dim corridor and to his room, changing his wrinkled shirt for a clean one and sorting through his other bag for extra clothes. He hastened back to the med bay, pausing at the door when he spied Blaine still sleeping soundly.

Blaine's curled onto his side, huddled under the blankets, looking more like a twelve year old rather than his eighteen years. Cooper remembered late nights with his brother asleep on the couch next to him, parents working late or at a party, and Blaine always wanting to be so close to him even though he had piles of homework around him. He remembered carrying Blaine to bed and tucking him in, little fingers clutching his stuffed animal to his chest.

Cooper moved quietly into the room and sets the clothes at the end of the bed, watching the blankets shift with Blaine's breathing. He fussed with the blankets, making sure to tuck them in so Blaine stayed warm. With another fond look, Cooper reluctantly left the infirmary.

...

"Good morning, Mr. Anderson," Tina said brightly as soon as Cooper stepped through the hatch. Cooper looked around at the assembled crew, all nursing tin coffee cups. The captain, standing back from the table, met his gaze. Cooper refocused on Tina.

"Call me Cooper, please," Cooper requested. He attempted a smile. "Good morning to you too."

"What's so good about it?" Puck asked, staring blurrily into his cup. "Why do I have to be up so early if we're not landing for another six hours?"

"No one cares," Santana commented, tugging Brittany onto her lap. They shared a kiss before Brittany laughed and stood up. She poured another cup of coffee and handed it to Cooper.

"You got something to tell us?" the captain stated more than asked.

Cooper thanked Brittany, looked back to the captain, and with a deep breath, said, "Yes."

He took a sip of the offered drink, collecting his thoughts as he swallowed and the warm liquid slid down his throat.

"Blaine is smart. Always has been. I am eight years older and he was keeping up with my studies. Would not let me hear the end of it. He is patient and loving. And kind. So very kind." Cooper continued affectionately, "I remember one time he brought home a bird with a broken wing. He insisted on nursing it back to health. For a week, he carried that bird with him everywhere, fed it, built a home for it from the branches and leaves of a tree his research told him the bird's species liked to frequent. And he cried when the bird was better and he let him go. Told me that the bird wasn't his to keep."

Cooper blinked away the memory, looking around the room. Puck looked on blankly while Brittany and Tina smiled. Santana and the captain gave nothing away. He cleared his throat.

"We come from," Cooper paused, scanning the crew again before continuing, "privilege. So when a prestigious Alliance-sponsored academy requested Blaine's attendance, our parents naturally accepted.

"I got letters and videos from Blaine the first two years, about all the exciting new things he was learning and doing. I visited him at school. But when he turned fourteen, the videos stopped. The invitations to visit stopped. The letters became puzzling-Blaine would write about the past. But they were not his memories, at least none that I had witnessed. The almost weekly letters turned into every other month. I knew something was wrong.

"My parents didn't believe me. They told me not to jeopardize Blaine's future, not to cause trouble. I sent letters to the dean and requested meetings. I received polite responses that said the dean was too busy to meet with anyone but the students' parents.

"The letters got more disjointed and far-fetched. But I could see a pattern. They said 'please come get me.'" He added bitterly, "Took me two years to figure it out."

"How'd you get him out?" Santana asked.

"There's a resistance movement. Over a year of planning. Money, lots of it," Cooper listed. "And I'm an actor. I played my part."

"You do look familiar," Brittany commented.

"We seen you in anything?" Tina asked. Cooper shook his head.

"Mostly stage. A few commercials. The pharmaceuticals love dressing me up as a doctor."

"What did they do to him?" Santana inquired.

"I have no idea," Cooper answered with a sigh. "I know they messed with his brain, just not how. I just know I have to keep him safe."

"And in the meantime," the captain spoke up, "there's a man on my ship who knows about your brother and who knows who he's going to tell, what kind of unwanted attention this could bring."

"I never meant to cause any trouble," Cooper said.

"Well, trouble's found us. And I'd like not to have any just now."

The group fell silent. Puck sipped his coffee.

"Captain, what are we going to do with Mr. Smythe?" Tina asked after a long moment.

"Not captain."

Everyone looked up, surprised, and Cooper turned. Having entered without a sound, Blaine stood just inside the doorframe, clad only in the pants Cooper had left him, pants that were a few inches too short.

"Not captain," Blaine repeated quietly, looking at the man with wide, earnest, and knowing eyes. "Sergeant."

"Huh," the captain mused. "Sergeant's true enough. But this is my ship, so I'm captain."

"No military currently in service permits self-promotion," Blaine stated matter-of-factly. Santana stifled a chuckle. The captain looked affronted.

"Captain or not, what I say goes. We'll be landing on Whitefall this afternoon to tend to some business. I expect you to disembark there."

"Captain," Tina interjected, "we can't just leave them there." The captain shot Tina a stern look, and she quieted.

"We'll leave some supplies with you and you'll get back whatever you paid in fare."

"I understand, Captain," Cooper said resignedly. "Thank you."

The crew shuffled to their feet, taking last gulps of coffee before filtering out. Tina cast them a nervous glance, but followed Brittany. The captain stayed where he was, swirling his cup and sipping.

Blaine walked up to the captain, graceful and silent. The captain eyed him over the rim of his cup. Cooper was torn between curiosity and wanting to pull Blaine back.

"We haven't been properly introduced," Blaine said, voice confident but still quiet. He extended his hand.

"No, we haven't," the captain agreed, setting his cup on the table. His gaze traveled up the outstretched arm to a bare chest, and then to bright eyes sparking with mischief. The captain smirked. "But you know my name already, so why bother?"

Blaine reached for the captain's hand. He shook it politely and said in his quiet, serious tone,

"Captain Kurt Hummel."

...

"How did you know the captain's name?" Cooper asked over a bowl of oatmeal.

"I just knew," Blaine answered simply, taking a tentative bite of the food.

Cooper took Blaine back to the infirmary after they had finished breakfast, but when they reached the door, Blaine stopped, suddenly tense and shaking.

"_Di di_?"

"Don't want to go back," Blaine muttered frantically. "No more voices. Too many already." He looked at Cooper with darting and fearful eyes, and gripped his arm. "Don't make me," he pled. His body trembled.

"No, _di di_." Cooper pulled his brother into his arms, soothing, "You don't have to go back. Ever."

Blaine fell into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Cooper's back and burying his face in Cooper's shirt. Cooper held Blaine until he calmed, and then coaxed him to stand on his own.

"I'm going to get some things," Cooper informed as soon as he had settled Blaine's still shaking arms at his sides. "I'll be right back," he added when Blaine's eyes went wide with panic again. Cooper hastened into the med bay and gathered the extra blankets, the shirt Blaine had left on the bed, and a few medical supplies. Items bundled in one arm, Cooper led Blaine with the other at his back until they were down the corridor and in Cooper's room.

Blaine stood silently in the middle of the room as Cooper set everything on the bed and retrieved a bag from underneath. He went without protest when Cooper guided him to the small bed, scooting back until his back hit the wall and pulling his knees up. His bare toes curled into the blanket as his eyes darted around the small room.

"You should sleep some more," Cooper suggested. "The cryo process takes its toll."

"Slept for so long already," Blaine replied absently, tilting his head so his cheek rested on a knee.

"I know," Cooper said softly, sitting down and shifting next to Blaine. Blaine leaned into Cooper's side, looking at Cooper's face.

"Don't be sad," Blaine said somberly.

"I'm not sad," Cooper countered.

"Can't lie to me," Blaine said, blinking. Cooper huffed.

"Never could," Cooper agreed with a ghost of a smile. "One of the best actors on the core planets, and still can't fool my baby brother."

They shared another look before Cooper tapped Blaine's shin.

"Come on, time for a nap."

Cooper moved off the bed and Blaine laid down obediently, sliding under the blanket.

"Do you want something to help you sleep?"

"No," Blaine answered quickly, shaking his head emphatically against the pillow.

"Okay," Cooper agreed readily, running a hand up and down Blaine's arm to calm his sudden fear. "How about something non-medical?" Cooper suggested as he reached into his bag. Blaine followed his movements, eyes shining when he saw what Cooper pulled out.

"I'm not ten," Blaine pouted when Cooper plopped the worn stuffed animal on his chest, the orange and white fur matted with age.

"He missed you," Cooper said despite Blaine's tone. Blaine's expression softened and he fingered a limp leg.

"I missed you," Blaine said quietly, looking at both the dinosaur and Cooper. "I didn't think you'd come for me," he revealed sadly.

"Well, you're a dummy," Cooper teased lightly. Blaine's lips twitched in amusement.

Cooper lifted the blanket and tucked the animal in with Blaine, kissing Blaine's forehead just as he had done so many times when Blaine was little.

...

Serenity landed smoothly, barely a jostle before the engines whined to a stop. Santana's voice came over the intercom, instructing the passengers to remain in the common areas and that they would be taking off again within the hour.

Cooper sat on the floor of his room, papers and data pads scattered around him. He read from another data pad, reviewing the information the resistance managed to gather about what the Alliance did to his brother. Most of it made little sense to him, the procedures foreign despite his advanced science education. He chastised himself for not paying better attention to the required core education before he went to the Osiris Arts University.

He looked up at the bed frequently, every movement or sound coming from Blaine sending his heart racing. But Blaine slept on, the occasional whimper or muttered word the only indication of any distress.

Reluctantly, Cooper started neatening the mess and sorting through the little he'd unpacked from his luggage. They would have to depart soon.

An alarm sounded, muted, and the engines roared to life. Cooper stood and peered out the room. Not seeing or hearing anything, Cooper hurried down the corridor. The mess and sitting areas were empty, as was the path to the upper deck. Hesitating for only a second, he crept along the hallway toward the bridge.

"Someone talk to me," Brittany said, busily pressing buttons and flipping switches. "I told you not to go," she added haughtily.

"Not now, honey," Santana's voice crackled over the radio. Gunfire sounded.

"What's wrong?" Cooper asked, coming up the steps onto the bridge. Brittany shot him a surprised glance, and then went back to her preparations.

"Should you be here?"

"Probably not," Cooper conceded.

"Get down to the cargo bay. Tina might need some help."

Cooper left, quickly making his way to the rear of the ship. He found Tina just outside the cargo bay hatch and the two made their way through. Cooper blinked at the bright sun coming through the open door and ramp, squinted to see through the dust swirling around, and ducked reflexively when he heard weapons fire in the distance.

"What's happening?" he asked Tina as he followed her to a console.

"Deal gone south," Tina answered wryly.

Scuffling from behind them caught their attention, and when they turned, Blaine came into view, eyes wide with panic and Sebastian's arm locked around his neck, gun held to his temple.

"What-?" Tina started. Cooper surged forward. Tina followed.

"Stay there," Sebastian ordered, pressing the gun's barrel harder against Blaine's head. Blaine whimpered, gripping the arm cutting off his breathing. A leaking cut ran across his cheek.

"Okay," Cooper came up short, hands up. "Okay," he placated. "What do you want? Money? I can give you money."

"I want your little slave here," Sebastian snarled. "He's going to bring me more money than you could imagine."

"He's my brother," Cooper spat out, lowering his hands and clenching them into fists. He flinched when Sebastian aimed the gun over his shoulder and shot. Tina screamed and stumbled to her knees. Cooper turned, saw Tina's arm streaked with blood.

"I said 'stay,'" Sebastian said slowly. Cooper halted his movements toward Tina and turned. The gun was back against Blaine's head. "Whoever he is, he must be awful important to be smuggled in cryo," Sebastian reasoned. "Sure to get a good price from the right buyer. Maybe the Alliance?"

"No!"

Sebastian smirked. "The Alliance it is." He started moving, kicking at Blaine's feet to get him moving. Blaine cried out in protest, but Sebastian only tightened his hold. "Now, we're getting off this ship and you're going to leave with the rest of them."

"No," Cooper said, shaking his head. "Please," he begged.

Sebastian turned around, walking him and Blaine backwards down the ramp.

"Sorry," he said, not at all apologetic. "Can't pass up a small fortune. I am a businessman after all."

Just as he set foot on the planet's dusty earth, a gunshot sounded loud. Cooper flinched and Tina pulled him to a crouch by his wrist. Blaine screamed and Sebastian crumpled.

For a moment, Cooper just stared at Sebastian's prone body and Blaine hunched over, hands on either side of his head as he whimpered and cried as if in pain. Cooper was quick after that, swiftly moving to Blaine and checking for any injury other than the gash at his hairline.

Kurt appeared and walked past Cooper and Blaine, followed closely by Santana and Puck. Santana cocked her gun, ensuring there were no other threats while Puck kept his rifle trained behind them. Blaine's eyes followed Kurt.

"Best get on board," Kurt tossed behind him as he slapped the bay door button. Cooper wrapped an arm around Blaine and followed. He did not look back as Puck kicked Sebastian's body off the ramp. He helped Tina up and before they reached the hatch, the ship was lifting off.

...

"I think you're going to be fine," Cooper said as he snipped the sterile string. Tina blinked her eyes open and tentatively glanced at her arm. The bullet had only grazed her, slashing an angry line over her shoulder.

"You're not so bad at that," Tina complimented. Cooper smiled and set the needle and scissors down.

"Spent some time training with the resistance." Cooper set the needle and scissors down and smiled. "And all those commercials."

Tina laughed. Cooper glanced over at Blaine, sitting on the corner bed again, huddled against the wall as he stared dazedly forward. The cut had been shallow and hadn't needed stitches, but a large bandage covered his cheek and the skin below his eye was darkening in bruise.

"He's special, isn't he?" Tina asked gently.

Cooper met her gaze and smiled briefly again. He pressed a medicated bandage to Tina's arm and taped it on.

"We should check that over the next few days. Make sure it's not infected." Cooper stood from the stool and pulled off the medical gloves. "I should go see the captain."

...

"So, where are you planning to dump us?" Cooper asked, stepping up to the bridge.

Kurt did not look away from the window when he said, "There are places you might be safe." He pressed a series of buttons and turned in the pilot's chair. "Truth is," he continued as he stood, reaching to flip a switch on the ceiling panel, "you'll be safer on the move. And we never stop moving."

"I don't understand," Cooper said slowly.

"Ship could use a medic," Kurt offered with a shrug, finally meeting Cooper's eyes.

"I'm an actor."

"You've got skills though."

"So-," Cooper trailed off, still not completely comprehending.

"Follow the rules, do what I say, and you could find a place here." When Cooper still looked at him curiously, Kurt shrugged. "Besides, you paid enough for us to take you clear out to the edge and back. Seems only fair you stay awhile longer."

Kurt sat back down and returned his attention to the console, effectively ending the conversation. Cooper stood there for a moment before he turned to leave.

"Captain?" Cooper asked when he was down the stairs.

"Hmm?" Kurt acknowledged, tipping his head to the side.

"Thank you."

When Kurt did not respond, Cooper pushed off from the doorframe and headed back to his room. An easy grin lifted his lips when he arrived, sliding the door to his quarters shut behind him. Blaine lay on his side on the bed, stuffed animal clutched to his still bare chest, and blankets tangled around his legs and waist. Cooper slipped off his shoes and slid onto the bed, tugging the blankets over both of them. Blaine started when Cooper settled closer behind him, but Cooper soothed him with a gentle touch to his arm. Blaine sighed, the tension leaving him just as quickly as it came, and never rousing from his slumber. Cooper laid his head on the pillow, hand tucked between his body and Blaine's. He pressed his palm to Blaine's back, where he could just feel the faintest hint of Blaine's heartbeat, and let the steady rhythm lull him to sleep.


End file.
